


And Still...

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: Futures Series [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-11-19
Updated: 1998-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 25 years since Methos walked away from Duncan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Still...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in my Futures Series, this story takes place twenty-five years after “Not To Be”. 
> 
> This story was originally written in 1998, probably the second slash story I wrote. I haven't made any changes from its original form. It is sappy and immature. Ah, with age comes wisdom.

It was a normal early spring day in Paris. There was a chill in the morning air, but the sun was slowly doing its best to warm the City of Lights. Duncan MacLeod had risen early and gone for a long run along the Seine. He ran hard and without thinking. Usually, he thought too much, spent too much time thinking about the past and not enough thinking about the future. The future spanned before him like an endless highway, rising and sinking with him during the good times as well as the bad. There was always the chance that some Immortal, a stronger Immortal, could come along and cut his life short. He was 430 years old, not nearly the oldest immortal alive, and wasn’t quite ready to have it end. Even though he had lived so long, there were things he still wanted to do, places to visit and people to meet. People to see again. People to grieve. 

He shook his head and tried to clear the tears from his eyes. The pain of Joe’s death was still new and raw, even though Joe had been dead for six months. The two of them had shared a deep friendship over the years, turning to each other in their grief over lost loves. They had never become lovers, but they were as close as two people could be. Duncan had seen to all the funeral preparations and had buried Joe next to Richie. He hoped one day, if he had to die, that someone would bury him next to his closest friends. His thoughts strayed to Methos, but he forced himself to think about something else. The pain of losing Methos was just as strong today as it had been twenty-five years ago. They had finally become lovers after dancing around each other for three years, but there were problems that even love couldn’t overcome. Duncan had come home from a run and found Methos and all his belongings gone. A simple note was all that was left. Duncan had sat in his chair, holding that note, unread, for twelve hours until Joe had found him. Methos had stopped by to tell Joe goodbye. He had avoided Joe’s questions, but had asked him to check on Duncan. Joe had cursed at him and probably would have tried to take his head if he had been able to. After the bar had closed, Joe hurried over to the loft. There he found Duncan sitting in the dark. Taking the note from his unresisting fingers, Joe had read it aloud. It was a simple “goodbye” and an “I’ll always love you”. No excuse, no reasons. Just goodbye. In the twenty-five years since Methos had left, neither Joe nor Duncan had seen him. Duncan was sure that Joe had kept tabs on Methos but never asked. He knew that if Methos had been killed, Joe would have told him. Duncan had wondered if Methos would come to Joe’s funeral but hadn’t gotten his hopes up. Methos wasn’t one to share his grief. 

_I’ve got to stop living in the past!_ Duncan thought to himself.

Duncan slowed his pace as he neared the fruit markets near the barge. He needed to pick up some food for today. Before he could take another step, he felt the presence of another Immortal. The buzz seemed so familiar, and recognition was just on the edge of his conscious when he saw Methos walking towards him. 

_Thousands of people live in this town  
And I had to run into him  
When I saw him there on that busy street  
Those feelings came back again  
There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide  
He walked up the me, looked in my eyes_

Methos walked towards him with a slight smile on his face. His green-gold eyes were the same as ever, sparkling and shining. He was dressed in black jeans, a dark sweater and a familiar looking trench coat. _God, he looks good._ He stopped an arm’s length away and reached out his right hand to Duncan. There was apprehension in his stance, but the smile on his face and in his eyes was genuine. 

_And still  
The world stood still  
I couldn’t move  
And all I could feel   
Was this aching in my heart  
Saying I loved him still_

Duncan stretched out his right hand and clasped the Ancient Immortal’s. 

_He said how’ve you been  
It’s great to see you again  
You’re really a sight for sore eyes  
I said, I can’t complain  
I’m doing fine  
We talked as the people rushed by_

“How have you been?” Methos asked casually.

“Good,” Duncan replied noncommittally. “You?”

“Fine.” 

There was an uncomfortable moment while both men thought about their past history and tried to think of something safe to say. 

“I…” Methos started.

“You…” Duncan said at the same time.

They laughed companionably. Duncan gestured for Methos to go ahead.

“I’m sorry I didn’t go to Joe’s funeral. I was out of the country and didn’t hear about it for three months.”

“I wondered about that.”

“I’ve been to the cemetery. I saw that you put him next to Richie.”

“It’s where I thought he belonged.” 

Methos nodded silently. Their eyes met and locked, and it was as if no time had passed. Methos leaned towards Duncan and pulled him into an embrace.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered into Duncan’s ear. 

_We laughed about old times and all we went through  
That’s when he hugged me and said I’ve missed you_

Duncan closed his eyes and savored the moment. The feel of the man he loved in his arms. He inhaled the fragrance that surrounded Methos and silently wished for the moment to never end. 

“And I, you,” Duncan responded, his voice thick with emotion.

Methos pulled away, but they still held each other like the long lost friends they were. They smiled at each other and relished the moment. Methos tensed as he heard a voice call his name. He released Duncan and turned. Duncan looked past him at the woman walking towards them. She was looking at Methos with all the love he felt for the Ancient Immortal in her eyes. She took Methos’ hand, and he turned to introduce her.

“Duncan, this is Elena. My wife.”

_And still  
The world stood still  
I couldn’t move   
And all I could feel  
Was this aching in my heart  
Saying I loved him still_

Duncan took her offered hand and kissed it. She turned back to Methos and spoke quietly to him. Duncan stood there and tried not to give in to the urge to run away. Elena turned back to him.

“It was nice to meet you, Duncan,” she said softly and walked away.

Methos looked into Duncan’s eyes and watched the emotions there.

“We married ten years ago, in Spain, and…” Methos started, “I, um, we live in Paris now.”

“You don’t have to explain,” Duncan said, cutting Methos off. 

_That’s when she walked up to him  
He said this is my wife  
I gave my best smile  
But I was dying inside  
He said we’ve got to go now it’s getting late  
It was so good to see you and then they walked away_

Methos looked over his shoulder and noticed that Elena was ready to go.

“I’ve got to go now,” Methos said quietly.

“I know.”

“It was good to see you.”

“It was good to see you, too.”

Methos leaned in and gave Duncan a quick hug.

“I hope to see you again,” Methos offered softly.

“Me, too.”

Methos turned and walked away. He stopped when he was halfway across the street.

“Duncan,” he called.

“Yes.”

“Soon.” It was a promise.

Methos turned and met up with Elena. He took her packages, and they linked arms and walked away.

_And still  
The world stood still  
I couldn’t move   
And all I could feel  
Was this aching in my heart  
Saying I loved him still_

Duncan stood there and watched them until they disappeared. Soon. That’s what Methos said. Elena was mortal. Duncan was immortal. He could wait. Duncan turned, with a smile on his face and hope in his heart, made his purchases and walked slowly home. 

Soon.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> The song “And Still” by Reba McEntire was used without permission but the utmost love and respect. No copyright infringement is intended. No money was made, ever.
> 
> This story was beta read and made better by Diana. Any mistakes you find are my fault entirely.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911664) by [LisaDuncansTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin)




End file.
